According to a conventional method of collecting a specimen from a biological sample, first, a biological sample is obtained. Next, a liquid mixture prepared by mixing the biological sample and an extraction liquid is poured into a specimen concentration container. Then, the specimen concentration container is rotated by a centrifuge under reduced pressure, and centrifugal force is generated. Thus, a certain amount of concentrated liquid mixture is obtained (see PTL 1, for example).